


Тэгоши любит Массу. Кажется.

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тэгоши любит Массу. Кажется.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tegoshi likes Massu. I think.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12226) by soucieux. 



\- Тэгоши сказал, что он любит Массу, - говорит Кояма, но Шиге не отрывается от книги.

\- Тэгоши любит всех, если ты ещё не заметил, - отвечает Шиге, проглатывая про себя что-то насчёт "свиданий", и "Коятэго", и как Тэгоши позаимствовал у Джина его распутство и всё такое.

\- Но он мне так сказал, - ноет Кояма.

\- Это было как в "Ой! Я люблю работать с Массу!" или "Я хочу, чтобы Массу меня трахнул прямо на диване в раздевалке. Немедленно"? Есть разница, видишь ли. - Шиге с невозмутимым выражением лица переворачивает страницу.

\- Он очень особенно сказал: "Кей-тян, мне кажется, я люблю Массу."

\- И потом... - Шиге проигнорировал то, как Тэгоши использовал "Кей-тян".

\- А потом он схватил Ямапи за грудь и убежал.

\- ...слишком много противоречивых знаков, - решает Шиге.

\- Я думал, ты достаточно умный, чтобы всё понять! - отрубает Кояма и швыряет пустую бутылку из-под воды в Шиге.

\---

\- Мне кажется, Тэгоши любит Массу, - говорит Кояма, и Рё моргает.

\- Тэгоши любит меня.

\- Нет, Тэгоши любит Массу по-другому...

\- Ты уверен? Потому что Тэгоши сказал, что я мужественен, - ухмыляется Рё и демонстрирует бицепс.

\- ...забудь.

\---

\- Как тебе кажется, Тэгоши любит Массу? - спрашивает Кояма, и Ямапи смотрит на него.

\- Ну, конечно, он любит Массу, они ж вместе дуэтом поют...

\- Нет, по-другому, больше-чем-друга.

\- Знаю! - скорчил недовольную рожицу Ямапи. - Я ж не глупый. Как Цуёши-сан. И Коичи-сан. Такки и Цубаса. Каме и Дж...

\- Мне казалось, ты встречаешься с Джином...

\- И Каме! - выпалил Ямапи.

\---

\- ТЭГОШИ НРАВИТСЯ МАССУ?! - выкрикивает Кояма, и остальные члены NEWS смотрят на то, как он держится руками за голову. Кто-то из них спрашивает себя, придётся ли NEWS опять уйти в отпуск из-за кризиса-слегка-раньше-чем-среднего-возраста, постигшего Кояму.

\- Я всех люблю! - говорит Тэгоши. Шиге издаёт раздосадованный звук и переворачивает ещё одну страницу.

\- А как же я? - спрашивает Рё.

\- Я очень люблю Рё! Рё очень мужественный. - Тэгоши улыбается, и Рё доволен собой.

\- Но что насчет Массу? - спрашивает Кояма. - Ты сказал, но...

\- Я люблю Массу больше всех! - щебечет Тэгоши (Массу ухмыляется).

\- Я же говорил, - произносит Ямапи.


End file.
